Howl at the Moon!
by HobbitGypsy
Summary: The companions are back in town and aren't about to give up their turf with out a fight. lives will be changed and secrets will be revealed!
1. Introductions!

Howl at the moon~

do not own picture: artist El - Grimlock do not own fairy tail Characters. do not own : 'Companions' Elder Scrolls : Skyrim (released:2011)  
Does own : Davey Mc'Garden, Lexy Mc'Garden, Axel Manson, Hades mortor Note: any Continuations of Story and Use of Characters is acceptable as long as credit is given. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Plot: The Companions are back in town and are not about to give up their turf without a fight* enjoy*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ' S -class Mages: Makarov Davey Mc'Garden Lexy Mc'Garden Axel Manson Hades Mortor Draxus Mortor Gildarts Crive Mystogan Erza Scarlett Mirajane Strauss Laxus Dreyar '

Panther Lily looked at the list closely. this was confusing. why Didn't Levy mention her ancestors were S-class mages.  
" I see you found the List." Gildarts said as he leaned against the wall.  
" Who are they? " Lily stated as he pointed to the board.  
" They call themselves the 'Companions'. A group of Skin changers who are stronger than the Oracion Seis if not worse." Gildarts said as he put his hand on the list.  
" not them. I wanted to know who these 2 were." Lily said pointing to the names ' Davey and Lexy Mc'Garden'. Gildarts just shook his head.  
"what's wrong?" Lily asked nervously.  
" Those 2 Lily are Levy's parents. " Gildarts said with an annoyed sigh.  
" I don't understand" Lily said trying to take it all in.  
" Just like Laxus,Davey hated being tied down. The more master tightened the ropes the more he fought back. Soon it got too much. The group was out of control. The council was going to shut the guild down if Master didn't do anything. Davey refused to change his ways and just like the pied piper Lexy and the group followed suit. so Master had no choice but to let them go. Davey ended up leaving Levy behind because she wasn't apart of the problem. It wouldn't be fair to punish her for what they were doing." Gildarts said as he looked down at Levy from the railing.  
" why didn't she say anything?" Lily asked sadly as he too looked down at her.  
" she has her reasons." Gildarts said patting Lily on the head. " I better get going before the others wonder where i am." Gildarts said as he walked down the stairs. Lily just nodded his head as he was now left alone with his thoughts.

Mean while : at Magnolia Station.

" Ah, the sweet smell of victory" Lexy said as she ran her hands through her long red hair blowing the wind.  
" Actually my dear that's the steam engine you smell." Hades said Laughing as she pushed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose. " Well. Hades, you have no imagination." Lexy said crossing her arms in anger.  
" imagination is over rated." Hades said crossing her arms in annoyance.  
" now, now girls no need to fight" Axel said as he dropped the luggage on the platform.  
" she started it." Lexy said pointing her finger at Hades.  
" your one to talk. If you stopped being so childish and started acting like an Alpha we wouldn't be here!" Hades yelled as she put her finger on Lexy's chest.  
" Ok Girls That's enough." Axel said grabbing Hades by the arm while being on the look out for Davey. " un-hand me at once!" Hades yelled as she was slammed against a stone column.  
" you have some nerve Hades. remember what happened to Draxus? " Axel said grabbing Hades's chin forcing her to look at him.  
" Don't talk about my brother!" Hades spat .  
" Do you want to die! Draxus was killed for less!" Axel yelled as he slammed his fist into the column Just missing her face.  
" Draxus died because he didn't know his place." A voice hissed from behind the couple.  
" Davey!" the couple said in fear as Davey stood next to them.  
" And you 2 best learn yours. Cause i have no problem licking your blood off the ground." Davey said to Hades with a smile so wide his fangs showed. " never, my Alpha." Hades said as she tried to catch her breath.  
" Flattery will get you no where." Davey said into her ear. Smelling the fear radiating off her. " Do not cross me." Davey continued as he backed away from Hades.  
" Davey-" Axel said with fear in his eyes as Davey looked a him with anger in his eyes.  
" Davey! come on lets go!" Lexy shouted from the other side of the room. acting like nothing had happened at all.  
" Move out." Davey said as he made his way towards Lexy Leaving the others to themselves.  
" you heard him, Move out." Axel said as turned to gather their luggage.  
" your one to talk." Hades said rubbing her arm trying to pull herself together.  
" If you do as i say for once and follow my plan. Davey won't know what hit him." Axel Said as he put the Luggage on his shoulders. Hades grabbed her bag and followed him in silence as they made their way to the exit. " what took you guys so long?" Lexy said standing next to Davey.  
" just taking my time Lexy." Axel said with a smile.  
" we don't have time for that. now if your done with the chit chat we have a mission to accomplish." Davey said as he made his way down the stone steps of the station. And with his comapnions close behind it wouldn't be long before they made it to Fairy Tail. But with every victory comes another Battle to fight. And some are closer than you think.  



	2. A Happy Day

Author's note : If Lexy's persona seems childish it's because i'm trying to get her as close to Levy's personality as possible. As for Looks, Levy is the spitting image of Davey. Enjoy the adventure!  
I apoligize if Gildart's seems out of character.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Master please! don't do it!" Gildarts cried as he fell on his knees before Makarov.  
" I have no choice..." Makarov said as he looked out the window. " My hands are tied and not even you can un-tie them." Makarov continued looking down at his hands and for once knew exactly what Davey Mc'garden was feeling all these years. how could he have been so blind? " I don't understand?" Gildarts asked as he tried to get off the floor.  
" I advise you to say goodbye." Makarov said no longer hiding his sadness.  
" Please.." Gildarts begged, he didn't want this. It wasn't fair.. it just wasn't fair. " go to your friends.." Makarov said as he showed Gildarts his tears, hoping to show him that he wasn't heartless. He didn't want to do this...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Many tears were shed that day" Makarov said as he took a seat next to Lily on the railing.  
" Master?!" Lily said as he was awoken from his current train of thought.  
" Not a day goes by that I don't wish I could go back and change it." Makarov said as tears fell down his face. " I would give this place up a hundred times over if it would keep my children together." Makarov continued as he looked down at his children laughing and smiling down below.  
"You did what was best for your children." Mavis chimed as she put her arm around Makarov's shoulder. " So smile. Today is a happy day." Mavis continued as she pointed to Levy blowing out the candles on the birthday cake Mirajane made for her.  
" you are right Mavis. There are many things to be happy for." Makarov said as he listened to the voices singing ' happy birthday!' to the young script mage.  
" aye" Lily said with a smile. Mavis was right today was a happy day, Today was about Levy and right now he didn't feel like asking more questions. those could wait for tomorrow.  
" shall we go and celebrate!" Mavis chimed with a smile on her face. " You 2 go. I'll be down later." Makarov said as he jumped off the railing and headed back into his office.  
" Guess it's just us 2" Lily said with a smile as he and Mavis flew down to the party below.

Mean While in Magnolia Square:

" There it is." Lexy said pointing to Fairy Tail in the distance. It was bigger than she remembered but she would recognize that golden symbol anywhere.  
" Yeah, feels good to be home." Axel said with a smile as he draped his arm around Hades. God it had been so long. Davey only stood in silence. he would not ruin his companions happiness even if it was only for a moment, no matter how mad he was.  
" Hey Lexy isn't today Levy's birthday?" Hades asked gaining a happy nod from Lexy. But Davey could only kringe at the thought of his daughter. god, how old was she now? 20? gosh it had been so long since he saw her. But soon that would change, for their mission relied on getting into Fairy seeing Levy would make it more believeable.

Meanwhile Back at Fairy Tail

" Happy Birthday Levy!" Jet and Droy said happily behind her as Mirajane handed her the first piece of cake.  
" yes, Happy Birthday Levy." Lucy said with a smile as she ate her piece of cake.  
" aye!" Natsu and happy said as they too ate their pieces of cake.  
" here shrimp." Gajeel said planting a kiss on Levy's cheek as he placed a Black box with a white ribbon tied around it.  
" you like it?" Lily said as he landed on the table." Gajeel and i worked hard to make it!" Lily continued gaining a smirk from Gajeel.  
" I love it." Levy said with smile. The box alone was beautiful enough.  
" you haven't even opened it yet!" Mirajane said with a laugh as she continued to hand cake out to the guild.  
" Oh right." Levy said with a blush. as she un wrapped the box Gajeel and lily tried to hide their nervousness. would she like it? would she throw it away? " It's beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed from behind Levy as she saw the gift.  
" Let me see!" Natsu said as he tried to jump over the crowd that now gathered around the table.  
" Put it on Levy!" wendy exclaimed happily.  
" Thank you" said planting a kiss on Gajeel's cheek as she held an iron necklace with an opal stone in the center. For gajeel to give her this precious gift proved his love for her. " you too Lily" Levy said giving Lily a kiss on the cheek. Yes this just might be the best birthday she's ever had in a long time.  
" what did you wish for Levy!" Natsu asked happily as he finally broke through the crowd.  
" you can't ask That!" Lucy exclaimed angrily at Natsu. didn't he know it was bad luck?  
" I already have my wish." Levy said as she leaned back against Gajeel's chest. Yes she had gotten her wish. to be with her family once again. But as Mavis said her family was always right here with her. it just took a while to see it.  
" Good, I'm glad Kid." Gildarts said as he ruffled Levy's Blue hair. " Happy Birthday" Gidlarts said as Levy looked up at him with a smile on her face. The smile she inherited from her mom many years ago. Just like his own daughter had gotten hers from her mother.


End file.
